Unidos por el destino
by angeles.loaizasantander
Summary: Este es mi segundo FanFic. Ojalá les guste nwn
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Desde el comienzo.

En el castillo, todo estaba muy agitado. Sirvientas llendo de allá para acá, guardias protegiendo cada esquina del castillo, jardineros ordenando y regando cada flor… Todo esto porque yo, La princesa del sur de Francia, iba de visita al reino del norte, solo para ver a mi "prometido".

Yo no era una de esas princesas educadas. Yo era una princesa divertida que no le gustaba obedecer órdenes de mis mayores. Yo hacia lo que quería. Tomé esta actitud cuando conocí a mi mejor amigo, Castiel.

-Hija mía. Vístete para poder empezar nuestro viaje.- Habló mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, madre- Dije sin rechistar.

Me levanté para buscar mi ropa. Elegí lo más cómodo posible. Encontré un vestido brillante rojo con un poco de gris en las puntas. Me lo puse y me hice un moño. Sali de la habitación y Nathaniel estaba esperándome afuera.

-Buenos días!- Dijo él mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola. Dejame pasar, debo salir.- Le contesté

-Como una Daba tan hermosa es tan grosera con su hermano menor- Dijo él

-Callate y déjame pasar- Le repetí mientras salía.

Cuando llegué al Jardín, encontré a una sirvienta regando las plantas. Ella se volteó y me vió.

-Buenos días, su alteza.- Dijo ella.

-Creí haberte dicho de que me dijieras Angeles, pequeña Sofia.- Le dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risita

-Lo siento, Angeles. Es que no es mi costumbre- Contestó ella

-Te conozco desde hace mucho, te tengo mucha confianza- Le dije mientras iba con ella

-S-Si…- Contestó mientras se volteaba, volviendo a trabajar.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto más callada de lo habitual- Le pregunte

-N-Nada…- Contesto ella

-mmm… ¿No será que Lysandro denuevo rechazó a otra y tienes miedo? No te preocupes, estoy segura de que él te ama- Le dije mientras le ayudaba a regar

-Bueno…. Se podría decir que si..- Dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba

-Pues… deberías intentarlo antes de sacar conclusiones ¿No crees?- Le dije

-No lo creo. Él es tu hermano, un principe. Yo soy solo una sirvienta que va de alla para acá alistado cosas- Dijo mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

-Tienes razón. Pero eso no impide de que no le gustes. Tienes una posibilidad. Aprovechala- Le dije mientras me iba.

Sofi y yo somos amigas desde que ella trabaja aquí. Eso sería unos 6 años. Es cierto de que ella gusta de Lysandro, y Lysandro gusta de ella. Pero ninguno de los dos sabe los sentimientos del otro.

Sofia viste de un vestido negro y un delantal blanco. Con unas botas Altas que se las he regalado yo cuando cumplió 17 años. Tiene el pelo blanco igual que yo. Ambas sufrimos de Albinismo desde pequeñas.

Ya era momento de ir al reino del norte, para verlo a "él". Muchas chicas dicen que es el más lindo de toda Francia. Yo no creo en sus cuentos. Yo digo que es como el resto de los príncipes que se me han propuesto, que solo viene por el dinero de mi familia.

-Hija. ¿Lista para verlo?- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Aja…- Dije yo ignorándola por completo.

-Se que esto no te gusta, pero algún dia debes tomar mi puesto, y quiero que lo hagas con alguien a tu lado.- Dijo mi madre mientras tomaba mi mano

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero que esa persona, me guste de verdad.- Le dije mientras tomaba un libro que me gustaba leer.

-Hija. Asi son las cosas en la realesa- Dijo ella mientras se volteaba

-Quizás ya no quiera ser princesa- Le dije mientras iba al patio con Sofia

Llegué al patio. En ese momento, Sofia y Lysandro estaban conversando. Yo no quise interrumpir, entonces me escondí en un arbusto para oir la conversación.

-Lysandro, espero que esta relación sea duradera- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios

-Espero lo mismo- Dijo Lysandro mientras se arrodillaba y besaba la mano de sofia.

-SI!- Grité yo. Pero luego me fui corriendo para que no me oigan.

Corri por todo el castillo, esperando que no me encontraran. Mientras iba corriendo, choqué con un mayordomo que llevaba la platería para el almuerzo.

-Mil disculpas… fue mi culpa… lo siento- Dije mientras me levantaba y hacia una pequeña reverencia pidiendo perdón.

-No se preocupe, su alteza. La culpa también fue mia por no ver a donde iba.- Dijo el chico con el que choque

-¿Cómo te llamas? No te había visto por aquí.- Le dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Soy Kentin, un gusto señorita- Me dijo mientras se arrodillaba y besaba mi mano

-Dime Angeles. Un placer. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos!- Dije mientras hacia una última reverencia y corría al carruaje que nos llevaría al Castillo del norte.

Cuando llegué al carruaje, mi madre me regañó mucho por lo que había dicho antes y por llegar tarde. Solo me disculpé. Le pregunté si podía traer a una Maid conmigo.

-Hija… ya hay muchas Maids en el otro castillo.- Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero madre… Yo quiero llevarme a una… por favor..- Dije rogándole.

Después de pensarlo, ella accedió. Corrí al jardín para ver si Sofia estaba aun ahí.

-Sofia! ¿Quieres venir conmigo al reino del norte? Sé que suena un tanto loco, pero quiero que por una vez hagamos algo juntas!- Dije entusiasmada

-N-No lo se… hay mucho que hacer en el castillo… tenfría que preguntarle a mi superior..- Dijo ella un tanto nerviosa

-Que estamos esperando! Ven conmigo!- Dije mientras la guiaba con su superior.

Llegamos a la sala. Ahí todas las sirvientas se juntaban. Casualmente su superior, se llama Sofia, pero todos le decíamos Shopi.

-Shopi! Sofia viene conmigo al norte!.- Le grité

-No podrá. Tiene muchas tareas que hacer!- Me contestó ella

-Yo soy la princesa. Yo digo quien viene conmigo y quién no. Ahora… TU! Harás sus tareas.- Dije mientras me iba con ella.

Íbamos de camino a la carroza cuando se nos cruza Lysandro. Él nos detuvo y preguntó:

-¿A donde van ustedes?-

-Viene conmigo al norte! Ahora déjanos pasar que tenemos prisa!- Le dije mientras lo hacía a un lado.

Llegamos a la carroza. Todos los mayordomos nos miraban raro mientras entrabamos.

-Hija… ¿segura que es a ella a la que quieres llevar?- Dijo mi madre algo preocupada.

-Si, madre. Le tengo mucha confiaza a ella y a nadie más.- Le dije

-M-Muchas gracias por permitirme viajar con ustedes, mi real majestad- Dijo ella mientras daba una reverencia.

-Es bastante educada. Me gusta. No hay de que señorita… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto mi madre

-Mi nombre es Sofia.- Dijo y se sentó.

-El viaje fue muy largo. Pasabamos a muchas Aldeas vecinas a descansar de nuestro viaje. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, surgió un problema y tuvimos que ir a caballo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui el segundo capitulo!

Capitulo 2: Una decepción, un nuevo amigo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, mi madre me dijo que me bajara y que vaya a recorrer las afueras del castillo.

-Esto es más bonito que mi propio castillo- Dije yo -¿No crees sofia?- -

Si! Es muy bonito!- Dijo ella mientras daba vueltas

-Ven! Vamos a ver el jardín!- Le dije mientras corria dando vuelta el castillo

Cuando llegamos al jardín, había muchas flores. Narcisos, violetas, tulipanes, margaritas... Todas ellas muy bien cuidadas, excepto una violeta que estaba sola en una esquina.

-Pobre flor...- Dije mientras iba hacia allá y recogía una maceta.

-N-No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso..- Dijo Sofía preocupada.

-ALTO AHI!- Escuché decir a una voz giré para ver a tal persona que me había gritado.

Era un chico bastante alto, de cabellos negros cual carbón. De ojos azules tan brillantes como el agua. Vestía bastante formal.

-Quien te crees para robar así una planta de nuestro jardín?! Mereces un castigo!- Dijo este chico muy enojado.

-Y quien te crees tu para gritarle de esa manera a la princesa del sur de Francia?!- Le contesté más enojada aun

-TU ERES ANGELES?!- Me contestó el chico espantado.

-Si, soy yo! Y ella es mi sirvienta, Sofia. Ambas vinimos por cargo de mi madre. Ella está allá!- Le apunté a mi madre que caminaba hacia nosotras.

-Sofía... Angeles... Les presento al Principe Armin. Él es el de quien te hablé- Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

-ÉL ES?!- Le dije asustada -EL ES CON EL QUE ME VOY A CASAR?!-

-Si hija. Ahora, Sofia y yo nos vamos a ver algunos preparativos, con permiso- Dijo ella mientras le hacía unas señas a Sofia para que vaya con ella.

Estuvimos en silencio por más de 5 minutos, mientras yo seguía cambiando a la pobre plantita a una maceta con tierra y agua. Armin iba a hablar, cuando se escuchó otra voz masculina. Esta voz era más fuerte. Era como de una persona muy ruda. La persona que se acercaba era muy informal. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja y un saco del mismo color de sus pantalones. Tenía una hermosa cabellera roja que le llegaba a los hombros.

-ARMIN! Que haces aqui afuera con...- Me miró de reojo, para luego posar sus ojos en mi cara.

-H-Hola...- Dije yo -Se me hace familiar...- -

T-Tu tambien...- Dijo él pensativo -

No serás...- Le dije -

... Por casualidad...- Me respondió ladeando la cabeza

Ambos dijimos el nombre del otro, para luego abrazarnos con ternura.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver...- Le dije mientras comenzaba a llorar despacio

-Yo creí con muchas fuerzas que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar...- Me dijo mientras me revolvía el pelo.

-Oye, hermano... Podrías volver con tu noviecita esa? Me molesta tu presencia- Dijo Armin algo molesto.

-T-Tu novia? Ya tienes novia? Wow... recordando tu caracter, creí que nunca tendrías novia!- Dije soltando una risita

-Pff... Recordando tu caracter, creí que no tendrías novio hasta los 60 años!- Dijo el devolviendome la risita

Se oyó una voz femenina emanando desde la entrada del jardín. Esta chica se me hacía muy familiar.

-DEBRAH?! ELLA ES TU NOVIA?!- Dije enojada.

Debrah y yo somos enemigas desde que soy amiga de Castiel, eso haría unos 10 años atras. Debrah siempre quiso a Castiel desde que lo conoció. Yo no le dejé hacercarsele, porque yo también lo quería mucho. Castiel y yo fuimos novios cuando yo tenía 12 años, en ese tiempo era así. Nos separamos después de una guerra que atacó toda Francia. Nuestros padres nos llevaron a distintos países. Nos prometimos regresar cuando nos volvieramos a ver, pero no quize recordarselo, ya que podría ser un momento muy incomodo.

-Castiel! Te he estado buscando desde hace ya más de 10 minutos!- Dijo Debrah corriendo hacía nosotros

- Atrás!- Dije poniendome delante de Castiel, pero como soy enana, Debrah me empujó hacía un lado, callendo en varias flores que había.

-Alejate! Pulga!- Grito ella mientra besaba a Castiel.

Deseaba correr y ocultarme para llorar. No podía creer que algo asi pudiera estar pasando...

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Ven a verme cuando puedas, Angeles- Dijo él acercandose a mi -No he olvidado lo que prometimos cuando eramos niños- Me susurró al oido él.

-Adios- Dije volteando mi cabeza mientras intentaba no llorar demasiado -

Tranquila... Todo comienzo, tiene su final. Y creo que mi hermanito ya encontró su camino...- Dijo Armin abrazandome para consolarme.

-Pero... Yo aun lo amo...- Dije llorando más fuerte mientras me aferraba a Armin.

Eso es todo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Sorpresas en los preparativos (Parte narrada por Sofia) Estaba arreglando varias cosas para los preparativos, cuando una sombra apareció detrás mio. -Q-Quien eres!- Dije yo mientras me daba la vuelta. -No te preocupes! Soy la hermana de Castiel y Armin. Mi nombre es Javiera, pero me gusta más Javi- Dijo ella sonriente -Ah... Me había asustado... Un gusto!- Dije yo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. -El placer es mio! No te había visto nunca por aqui, eres nueva acaso? -Ah, no! Yo vengo con la princesa Angeles, la que se casará con Armin!- Dije yo mientras volvía a lo mio. -Me han contado de que ella es hermana del Principe Nathaniel... es cierto eso?- Preguntó ella algo curiosa -Si. Ellos son hermanos. Son 3 en total.- Dije yo -Son 3?! Yo creía que eran 2!- Dijo ella con una risita -Sip. Están la princesa Angeles, el principe Nathaniel y el principe Lysandro.- Le contensté -Al parecer... Angeles tiene una enfermedad al pelo y a los ojos...- Dijo javiera mientras apuntaba hacia afuera -Asi es! Tiene albinismo, que es cuando se pone el pelo blanco, y también Heterocromia, que es cuando los ojos están de diferente color. -Y porqué está llorando afuera?- preguntó ella -EH?!- Dije yo mientras corría afuera a ver como estaba. Al llegar afuera, me di cuenta de que Angeles lloraba en brazos de Armin. Eso no podía ser, ella estaba enamorada de Castiel, y asi debe ser. Fuí denuevo hacia adentro y poder encontrar a Castiel y arreglar las cosas. Cuando lo encontré, me di cuenta que estaba con una chica de cabello castaño, con un vestido que mostraba bastante sus piernas. -CASTIEL!- Grité yo - Que haces con esta señorita, cuando deberías estar apoyando a tu amiga de la infancia?!- -Tsk... A ti no te importa... Solo eres una sirvienta de cuarta- Dijo La chica que estaba a su lado. -Debrah... Ya hablamos de esto... No seas tan celosa!- Dijo él mientras revolvía su cabello. Vi como Debrah recortaba algunas fotos que habían ahi. Eran de Angeles y Castiel, cuando eran pequeños. -Que haces recortando eso?!- Le grité a Debrah mientras tomaba las fotos y las guardaba en mi bolsillo, para después pegarlas denuevo. -Devuelveme eso!- Gritó ella -No es de tu incumbencia lo que hago!- -Debrah!- Oí gritar a Angeles. -Castiel... Cuantas sirvientas de cuarta hay en este Castillo?- Dijo ella mientras reía. -Yo no soy sirvienta- Le dijo Angeles mientras se secaba las lagrimas -Entonces que eres?!- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Angeles. -Yo soy una princesa...-Le dijo ella. Vi como Debrah tomaba las tijeras que estaba usando y se aproximaba cada vez más a Angeles. No pude detenerla, era muy fuerte. Ella... le cortó el cabello. -M-Mi pelo! QUE LE HICISTE A MI PELO!- Gritó ella mientras corria a atacar a Debrah. Angeles tomó fuerzas y empezó a pelear. Le pegó varias veces en el estomago y otras en la cabeza. Angeles quedó inconciente después de eso. Castiel corrió a donde estaba Angeles, pidiendo ayuda. No lo había visto nunca llorar tanto. Ya me empezaba a dar pena la escena que estaba viendo, pero debía guardar mis argumentos para después. Luego de que Angeles pudiera hablar, caminar y comer... Castiel fué a hablar con Debrah. No sé muy bien lo que sucedió, pero Debrah luego quedó llorando en el pasillo, para luego irse corriendo del Castillo. (Narrado por Angeles) Me sentía bastante adolorida al despertar, y mi cabello no era el mismo, estaba corto. Me llegaba exactamente a los hombros. Cada vez que me contaban lo que había pasado, me ponía a llorar. Vi como Castiel lloraba en el jardín, al lado de la habitación en donde estaba. -Doctor... Ya me puedo levantar, ¿Puedo irme?- Le dije al doctor mientras le mostrama que podía levantarme. -Claro, todo está en orden, asi que no hay problema. Tenga un buen día, princesa- Dijo el doctor mientras me habría la puerta. Corrí hacia el jardín buscando a Castiel, y cuando lo encontré... Este seguía llorando, mientras veía una foto, era de los dos, pero nuestros padres la rompieron... quedandose cada uno la pieza donde aparecía el otro que él habia guardado desde hace mucho. -Pensé que habías quemado esa foto- le dije desde atras -Em...- Dijo él mientras tiraba la foto a los arbustos. -Tsk... La guardé porque...- -Pff..- Le dije mientras sacaba la otra mitad de mi bolsillo. -Aun la tienes? Es solo una simple foto, no tiene importancia.- Dijo mientras tiraba mi foto a los arbustos. -HEY! Para mi es una querida foto!- Contesté molesta mientras recogía la foto-Ay no, ahora está sucia!- -ANGELES!- Escuché venir de Armin, que corría hacia nosotros. -Que quieres ahora, hermano?- Contestó Castiel, poniendose delante mio. -Quitate!- Dijo Armin mientras lo rodeaba e iba hacia mi. -Vengo a buscar a mi futura esposa para dar un paseo... Nos vemos luego Me di la vuelta. Castiel parecía bastante enojado... Al parecer no le agrada la idea de que nos vayamos a Casar. Aun faltan muchas semanas para que esto ocurra... Pero aun siento de que este es un amor no correspondido... 


	4. Chapter 4

He vuelto! xD Este cap será bastante cortito... Gomen _ Cpitulo 4: Algunas reformas... Después de salir con Armin un momento, me dirigí a hablar un momento con Castiel, quería saber porqué había perdido ese habito de Tsundere que tenía y me gustaba mucho. Cuando al fin lo encontré (Que fué después de HORAS), estaba hablando con Armin. Alcansé a oir un poco la conversación entre estos dos. -De ninguna manera- Dijo Castiel muy enojado -Tu tienes a Debrah... Laeti me dejó hace bastante tiempo y no dejaré que por culpa tuya, me deje ella otra vez- Armin empujó a Castiel, haciendo que este cauera fuertemente al piso -QUE TE OCURRE?! Angeles y yo nos conocimos antes de que tu nacieras... Es 3 años mayor que tu!- Le gritó Castiel a Armin. La verdad nunca los había visto pelear, ni siquiera cuando iba a jugar con Castiel de pequeños. Quise intervenir... pero alguien me agarró por la espalda. -Oye... Deberías dejar que ellos lo arregluen solos- Dijo Javiera, al verme ir a intervenir -Quizás tengas razón... Pero aun asi a mi me gusta Castiel, no quiero que le agan daño...- Dije yo algo preocupada. Algunas semanas después, era hora de la boda. Todos estaman muy emocionados. Todos salvo yo, no quería casarme con alguien que yo apenas conociera, y que ni siquiera me gustaba. En el patio, todos estaban bien arreglados... Con sus trajes de la más fina calidad. Yo vestía de un hermoso vestido blanco con toques azul claro en los bordes. -Debes estar tranquila- Dijo mi madre -Esto cambiará la forma de vivir de ambas familias. Tendremos que decidir un lugar establecido para vivir... Cambiar el mandato, porque tu ya no serás una princesa, sino reina de estos lugares- -Cada vez me repites lo mismo... Estoy lista!- Le dije a mi madre mientras iba a la salida Se olló un mensaje que nos afectó mucho a mi y a mi madre: -Hubo un cambio drástico en la boda... El novio a rechazado casarse- Todos estaban muy preocupados, mientras que yo bailaba de felicidad. Luego de estar bailando como estupida, Castiel dijo en frente de todos: -Yo me casaré con ella- Quedé impactada con la noticia, casi me desmayo... No se si de la emoción o de que no había comido nada en todo el día... Aplaudieron y prosiguió la boda. 


	5. Chapter 5

ATENCIÓN: No ver si no te gusta el lemon. Si lo ves es bajo tu responzabilidad. (Y todo es sacado de algun episodio del manga de Junjou romantica xD)

-Angeles... ANGELES!- Gritaban todos mis amigos al ver que me desmayé.

-Q-Que me paso?- Pregunté ladeando la cabeza

-Te desmayaste. La boda se retrasó y se refijó para dentro de un mes...- Dijo mi madre acariciandome la cara al verme despertar

-Q-Quiere decir que ya me puedo quitar ESTA COSA?! Viva...- Suspiré y corrí a quitarme el vestido, que casi me mata

Cuando salí del baño -Como la habitación de Castiel quedaba justo en la otra habitación- Me arrastraron adentro de la habitación.

-Q-Que pasa?!- Grité al darme cuenta de que estaba encima de la cama de Castiel, con él encima -Que sucede?-

-Quiero contarte toda la verdad...- Dijo él.

-P-Pero podría ser más tarde... Llevo puesto ropa interior- Le lanzé una mirada de enojo

-No, porque para lo que te traje aqui, no necesitas ropa- Me miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Me levanté rapidamente y corri hacia la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con llave. Castiel me agarró de la cintura por detras y me apolló en la puerta

-Te quiero... Te quiro más que una amiga de la infancia... más que una novia... Tu eres mi vida y te tengo que proteger- Dijo él, parecía bastante inspirado en ese momento.

Unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos en ese momento nunca lo había escuchado decir eso. En eso, él me besó y puso una de sus manos encima de la mia, entrelazando sus dedos... Era un signo de que él estaba completamente atraido por mi. Ambos caimos al suelo. Me arrebató mi sostén y lo lanzó lejos. Ibamos así con cada prenda hasta que Castiel tomó mis piernas y las abrió para poder entrar en mi.

-Ah!- Grité yo al sentir un fuerte dolor

-R-Relajate... Asi dolerá menos- Dijo el llendo más despacio

-N-No puedo... ah.. me duele...- Dije yo entre gemidos

-E-Estas muy estrecha... Voy a... ah!- Gritó Castiel, soltando un liquido blanco desde abajo... (Indirecta plz :v)

-Ah!- Tambien grité yo.

Ambos seguimos sin parar... La habitación estaba llena de gemidos que se mesclaban con el cansancio de nuestros cuerpos. Castiel salió de mi y tomó mi mano.

-Que harás ahora?- Pregunte algo cansada

-N-No puedo parar ahora... Ya me has exitado mucho- Dijo él mientras dirijía mi mano a su entrepierna

Lo miré sonrojada, pero entendí el mensaje. Moví mi mano hacia arriba y abajo, haciendo que Castiel gimiera mucho más.

-Ah... Asi... Bien...- Dijo él entre gemidos

Luego de un buen rato haciendo eso, Castiel apartó mi mano de ahi y ahora bajó él a mi entrepierna.

-Ah!- Grite yo al sentir como su lengua rozaba alla abajo.

-Castiel?- Se escuchó a Debrah desde afuera de la puerta

-Vete de aqui!- Gritó él

-Solo quiero arreglar las cosas! Porfavor!- Dijo ella golpeando la puerta

-VETE!- Grito él lo más fuerte que pudo

-Está bien...- Dijo ella lléndose.

-Ya está...- Dijo él volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo

Castiel puso 2 dedos en mi boca.

-Lamelos...- Dijo él sonrojado

Obedecí y los lami. Luego los sacó de mi boca y los lamió él, para introducirlos en mi entrada.

-Ah! M-Me duele...- Dije yo

Castiel me besó mientras ponía y sacaba sus dedos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y puse mi mano en su entrepierna

-Ah... S-Sigue haciendo eso y me voy a... Ah!- Castiel se corrió en el piso. Me miró con vergüenza, yo solo le sonreí

-Te quiero... ah~ mmph...- Gimió él.

-Y-Yo tambien.. mhph..- Le dije yo, tambien entre gemidos.

Al terminar, ambos nos acostamos, uno al lado del otro. Me sentía avergonzada estar al lado de el en ese momento tan incomodo. Pero me dormí a su lado, y ahi se quito.

Medio cortito, pero buano xD


	6. Chapter 6

Especial para Nagami por su sensual cumpleaños w

(Narrado por Sofia)

Ese día había escuchado muchas quejas de Angeles y Castiel, asi que seguí a Angeles para hablar con ella, pero se metió al baño y de ahi no salió mas...¿Le habrá pasado algo? Pensaba. Asi que me apegué a la puerta en un instante, pero me aparté de inmediato. No era de una chica escuchar conversaciones a escondidas. Me fuí un momento al patio, ahi me encontré a la madre de Angeles, la cual se me acercó.

-Nos iremos ahora, ya que Angeles se durmió y no queríamos despertarla, asi que sube- Dijo ella

-Como ordene- Le contesté mientras iba a la carroza

Al llegar, me di cuenta de que no había nadie. Ninguna sirvienta, florero o chef. El castillo estaba vacío.

-Que pasó con el personal?- Le pregunté curiosa a la reina

-Le dimos el fin de semana libre, ya que no estabamos. Tu tambien puedes irte si deseas- Me respondió con amabilidad.

-No gracias... Mis padres murireron cuando era pequeña, y no tengo hermanos. Asi que prefiero quedarme aqui y ayudar en algunas tareas.- Le dije -Con su permiso, me retiro a mi habitación-

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me quedé profundamente dormida. A media noche me desperté derrepente y sentí que no podía mover mis piernas

-Q-Que sucede...- Pensé mientras intentaba moverlas, pero no podía.

-Que pasa...- Se oyó una voz masculina que estaba a mi lado.

-L-Lysandro? Que haces aqui?- Pregunté muy nerviosa

-No quería que estaras sola, me daba miedo que alguien viniera y que te haga algo- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ya me había acostumbrado a verlo en pijama, pero este era menos... sano.

-Que tierno pero... No deberias irte a dormir a TU habitación?- Le pregunté mientras intentaba levantarme- Waa!- Caí, pero Lysandro me atrapó y caí encima de él.

-Au~- Dije yo -Ah... Lo siento...- Dije al darme cuenta de que estaba encima de Lysandro.

-No te preocupes, eres bastante liviana. Dejame ayudarte a pararte- Dijo él mientras me levantaba en sus brazos

Cminó hacia la puerta, pero se tropezó con algo y ambos caimos encima de una de las camas.

-Olvidé prender las luces, dejame prenderlas.- Dijo Lysandro, que prendió una lamparita que habia en una mesita. Al prender la luz, nos dimos cuenta de que Lysandro estaba encima de mi, con sus brazos apoyados a los lados.

-Oh dios...!- Dije yo mientras me tapaba la cara con mis brazos

-Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, no puedo perderla- Pensó lysandro. Se quitó la camisa y la dejó al lado.

-Q-QUE HACES?!- Le grité yo -Yo aqui sin poder moverme y tu desnudandote... Eso no es nada victoriano-

-No lo aguanto, Sofia...- El puso mias brazos alrededor de su cuello y me lvantó -Sujetate bien-

Solo me levantó me puso en posición contraria, yo arriba y él abajo.

-S-Siento algo que roza aqui abajo... Oh, ya entendí...- Miré hacia otro lado sonrojada -D-Deberías ayudarme... Mis piernas no se quieren mover...-

-Yo se la razón... Es que no has dormido nada en estos ultimos días, necesitabas descansar. Pero el efecto se pasará en algunos minutos.- Dijo él algo avergonzado

-O-Ok...- Dije yo

Posé mis manos en su pecho y me acosté alli. Pronto él me tomó de la cintura y me besó apasionadamente. Cuando porfin pude respirar, le dije

-Porque hicicste eso?-

-Porque quiero que sepas cuanto te quiero- Dijo él mientras bajaba una de mis calcetas que llevaba en ese momento.

Tomé su mano y la llevé hasta mi cara. Le sonreí tiernamente y le solté la mano.

-Segura que quieres hacerlo en ese estado?- Me preguntó

-Si... De seguro se pasará en unos momnetos- Le dije confiada.

La verdad, el efecto si se pasó. Pude mover mis piernas y caminar.

Me volví a acostar y Lysandro me abrazó. Deslizó su mano hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Lanzé un grito. Nunca había sentido esta sensación.

-Has más silencio... vas a despertar a todos- Dijo Lysandro mientras me tapaba la boca

-mhpmhp!- Traté de decirle que parara, pero no me oyó

Lysandro tomó mi pierna y la acarició suavemente. Tmó la liga que llevaba con los dientes y la arrancó.

-V-Vas a tener que darme una liga nueva... Ya rompiste la mia- Le dije

-Ya no importa- Me dijo con un tono encantador.

Me levantó y me puso encima de él, introduciendose en mi.

-Ah!- Grité.

-Calmate... Solo da pequeños brincos- Dijo él con mucha tranquilidad

-mph.. M-Me duele...- Le dije yo obedeciendo

Me tomó de los hombros y me acercó a él. Yo sin dejar de dar esos pequeños brincos que le causaban alegría, le susurré

-Nunca te lo perdonaré-

Él solo sonrió y me abrazó. Yo también lo abrazé con fuerza, y sin querer le rasguñe la espalda por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Ya no podía detenerme... acaso, ¿Me gustaba?

-L-Lysandro!- Grité su nombre al sentir como un fuerte dolor penetraba en mi ser...

Ambos caimos rendidos encima de la cama. Lysandro se vistió, me dio un besito en la frente y se fué a dormir


	7. Chapter 7

Cap6

(Narrado por angeles)

En la mañana, al despertar, me di cuenta de que no había nadie de mi familia en el lugar en donde me estaba quedando. Me levanté a escondidas, me vestí y pedí que me devolvieran mi caballo. Cabalgué hasta mi casa vestida con las ropas más feas que hayan visto en su vida. Al llegar:

-Hija! Como se te ocurre venir vestida asi!- Reclamó mi madre -En el cuarto de Lysandro dejé tu ropa-

-Porque en el cuarto de Lysandro...- Le pregunté

-Porque se me ha olvidado ahi, ya. Vete a cambiar, chiquilla- Me dijo ella mientras me revolvía el pelo.

Me dirijí al cuarto de Lysandro a buscar mi ropa, pero me encontré con una sorpresa bastante fea...

Sofia estaba acostada en la cama de Lys, con él a su lado. Largué una risita leve, y tapé mi boca con ambas manos. Tomé mi ropa y me fuí de puntitas de la habitación, pero como la puerta rechinaba, y se cerraba con fuerza, hice que se despertaran ambos. Sofia me miró bastante asustada, y se tapó con una sabana. Lysandro me miró muy enojado, no pueden despertarlo tan temprano... O sino se enoja...

-Perdón...- Me fuí riendo de la habitación, pero luego corrí por mi vida.

Me vestí ligera y luego fuí a ver a mi hermano Nathaniel, el cual no había visto desde hace bastante. Lo encontré en su habitación, a medio vestir.

-Porque todos andan desnudos hoy?!- Reclame en mi mente.

-Que haces aqui?! FUERA!- Me gritó él, nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

Me fuí de ahi, hasta mi habitación. Me recosté encima de la cama y ahi me quedé durante varios minutos. Sentí un peso de 3 personas encima mio. Efectivamente... Lysandro, Nathaniel y Sofia se habían tirado encima de mi.

-Rumita!- Gritarón todos.

-Están demasiado pesados!- Rei un momento antes de tirarlos abajo. -Ah! Sofia, encontré una liga rota en el pasillo, asi que te conseguí otra- Le entregué el presente

-T-Te dije que no lo dejaras a la vista...- Susurró Sofia muy sonrojada recibiendo el regalo.

Lysandro solo se pegó en la cara. Tomó la mano de Sofía y la llevó al pasillo. Caminé hasta la puerta y escuche parte de su conversación, Nathaniel hizo lo mismo. Lamentablemente no oimos nada, pero vimos lo que hacían:

Lysandro sacó una pequeña cajita, hecha de la más fina madera. Era bastante pequeña, lo suficiente para un...¿Anillo?

Vimos como se arrodilló y levantó la pequeña caja. Luego, sofía asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Podra ser?- Preguntó Nathaiel

-Al parecer...- Le respondí yo

Ambos chocamos nuestras manos en símbolo de alegría. Solo faltaba la prueba final... La aprovación de ambos padres.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Nathaniel se despidió y se fué hacia la puerta principal.

-A donde vas?- Le pregunté

-Voy a ver a mi novia, está en el reino que tu visitaste hace poco- Me dijo, dando una reverencia. Se fué.

-Podra ser...- Pensé

(Narrado por sofia)

Ya era bastante vergonzoso dormir en la cama de tu superior... PERO QUE TU MEJOR AMIGA TE REGALE UNA LIGA NO ES NADA BONITO! Estaba muy roja en ese momento. Ademas con la sorpresa del anillo, no pude resistir las ganas de llorar.

-Que te pasa?- Preguntó Lysandro muy confundido

-Es que... Hoy he resibido bastantes sorpresas... Y estoy llorando de alegría, no te preocupes...- Sequé mis lagrimas con mis mangas -Si me disculpas, debo volver a trabajar- Salí corriendo en dirección al comedor.

Angeles estaba sentada leyendo un libro, uno muy bonito que había encontrado en el librero. Parecía bastante concentrada... Decidí no molestarla, pero ella me vió y se levantó.

-L-Lo siento, no quize molestarte...- Dije yo

-No te preocupes... De hecho el libro era bastante aburrido. ¿Que tal si vamos un momento afuera?- Me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza y salimos al jardín. Para nuestra sorpresa, había una carroza afuera de los muros, llenos de colores rojos y morados...

-¿Acaso planearon alguna visita y no me enteré?- Preguntó ella..

-No lo se, pero deberías ir a recibirlos...- Le respondí yo

Corri a la entrada del castillo, me arreglé un poco el cabello con una flor, y ya estaba.

De la carroza, se bajaron 3 personas... 2 chicos y 1 chica. Esta chica corrió a abrazar a Angeles y los dos chicos se quedaron mirando desde atras...

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo azul, de ojos rosados como los de Angeles... Esta se ruborizó mucho al notar que el peliazul la miraba solo a ella.

El otro chico era alto, rubio y de ojos verdes. Este era bastante más alto que el otro chico. En cambio, la chica, era de cabello negro rizado, y de ojos negros.}

Al parecer... Esta chica vino a quedarse por un tiempo... Cosa que a mi no me agradó bastante...


End file.
